


What's Rightfully Mine

by TC_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he hates about her is what he loves the most. Just a short one-shot love/hate scene between Loki and Sif taking place during the first Thor movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Rightfully Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I posted on Fanfiction.net a long time ago. This takes place during the first Thor movie and was inspired by both the comics and Tom Hiddleston's amazing performance as Loki.

He loved her yet hated her. She was everything he wasn't; kind, graceful, and loyal. Loyal to his brother. He sat by idly throughout his childhood watching her serve his brother while she never even gave him a second glance. She could never love him the way he loved her because her loyalty didn't rest with him, rather with his brother.

Loki stood before the Warriors Three as their king. Thor had successfully been banished to Earth and Odin had fallen into his Odinsleep. With no one else around, he took his rightful place on the throne. It was a responsibility he had never expected to have, but he was willing to take the throne in order to protect his people.

Reluctantly the three men kneeled before him, having no other choice than to accept him as their king. He couldn't help but smirk a little as the men who had unmercifully teased him growing up for being weaker than all of them were forced to bow before him. It had to be the single best triumphant moment in his whole entire life.

But, there of course was a rebel amongst the group. He should have guessed the strong headed Sif wouldn't kneel before him. Her loyalty was with Thor and she wouldn't rest until the God of Thunder was on top of the throne. Of course if everything worked out the way he had hoped, Thor would never see Asgard again.

"You're not kneeling, Lady Sif." Loki spoke darkly, his eyes locked on hers.

Sif stood at the bottom of the steps with her shoulders back and her fists clench, "Return Thor to Asgard, Loki."

"Why do you want Thor back so badly? He'll never love you; he's fallen for a mortal."

The female warrior knew all too well that he was simply trying to break her with his mind games. Rather than justifying his insult with a response, she stood firm in front of him. It was if they were standing off with their eyes, neither refused to back down. The others kneeled with their heads bowed, not saying a word. Loki had always been the butt of theirs jokes and not viewed as the least bit threatening, but now he was dangerous and none of them felt like crossing him.

Loki eyed Sif silently, breathing in through his nostrils. His grip on the Gungnir tightened as he grew frustrated at the woman's stubbornness. How tired he grew of her constant need to exude herself as an equal to the male warriors. When would she realize that they would never be equal? He was always a prince and now he was king, she would never be the same as him.

"Gentlemen," He commanded, "Leave us."

The Warriors Three looked up at their new king surprised, not knowing what to say or how to act. His eyes glared down at them with a closeted rage. Any wrong word or action could set him off and with the way he had been acting lately none of them wanted to stay around to see. Hesitantly they stood up and began to walk out of the room, Fandral stopping for only a moment at the door to turn around. He feared what the jealous brother would do to Sif.

Loki's green eyes also shifted over to where the guards stood on either side of him, beckoning them to leave as well. The two men stole glances at each other for only a moment before leaving the two alone. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, both of them determined not to be the first one to break the silence.

The silence allowed him a chance to take her in. Over the years he had watched her become a beautiful woman. He loved her even when she had her golden locks, though more now that her hair was black as night. He loved it because he was the reason why she looked the way she did. Even if they never saw or spoke to each other again Loki knew he was responsible for Sif looking the way she did.

Silently the king closed the distance between them step by step. He had always been able to not make a sound while walking towards someone, making his movements all the more menacing. His eyes never left hers until he stood only a foot away from her, looming down at her. There was never a moment he looked more threatening in his armor and horned helmet than he did now.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Sif?"

Sif narrowed her eyes, "You're the one who's doing this, Loki. You very well can rectify this by bringing Thor back."

Lifting his chin, the king narrowed his eyes, "My father banished Thor because of his arrogance. The decision on whether or not to bring him back will be made by Odin when he awakes."

"What if he never awakes?"

He then replied coldly, "Then he never returns."

By now Sif was seething, caring less that the sorcerer was now king, "You're such a liar, Loki. How dare you pretend this whole time to have loved Thor when all you have been is jealous of him. Why couldn't you have been happy for him?"

"Happy?" He growled, "How could I be happy when Asgard was falling into the hands of my brother? Look how quickly he jumped into Jotunheim and nearly killed us all? That's who you would've wanted to rule over you?"

"Yes! I would have much preferred Thor be king than you!"

That was enough to set him off, "You have always preferred Thor over me! Always! Throughout our whole lives you've done nothing but make that fact abundantly clear. You little harlot!"

Growling, she got into his face, "Is that what you think, Loki? How dare you insult me like that."

"It's true. The only reason you even became a warrior was to be closer to Thor."

Sif was now seething, struggling not to strike him, "You're so jealous. Why couldn't you ever just be yourself?"

Loki's heart was pounding and his breathing was heavy. It was the hatred for Sif that he loved the most. He loved how she made his blood boil, how she got his adrenaline pumping. In one moment he wanted to strike her and in another he wanted to make love to her. He remembered growing up as children how much he wanted to just hold her hand and now he wanted her kneeling before him.

He hated how defiantly she stared at him, wanting to rip that smug look off her face. Gritting his teeth, he warned, "Don't make me hit you, Sif."

"Go ahead," She taunted, "You wouldn't dare."

Having just about enough, Loki let out a snarl as he quickly gripped her hair. He jerked her head to one side, causing her to let out a painful grunt. Tightening his grip on her hair, the king looked down at Sif with a stone cold stare, "You need to learn your place."

Sif looked up at Loki who in one instant pushed her lips against his. Instantly she began to fight back, trying to writher out of his tight grip. The male god pulled her closer to his body, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He didn't care how much she was struggling, relishing in the feel of her moist lips. It was something he had been dreaming about doing for years and it was finally happening.

In a last ditch effort the female warrior bit down hard on Loki's lip, causing him to yank back with a hiss. Involuntarily his hand shot out to strike her, instantly widening his eyes after realizing what he had just done. Even though he had often thought about hitting her, he would have never done it willingly. He loved her too much and never deserved that type of treatment.

Holding her cheek, Sif spun around angrily, "Why are you doing this, Loki!"

"Because I love you!" Loki shouted, "I love everything about you! And you have done nothing but reject me!"

Slowly removing her hand from her cheek, she looked up at him solemnly. She stood up straight and looked up at him, taking in what he just told her. She had never seen Loki display such an outburst of emotion before, standing before her distressed. Normally he was so composed. This had to be the first time she had ever seen him so out of character.

Tightening her lips, Sif spoke softly, "Do the right thing, Loki."

The god didn't say a word as she spun on her heel and walked out the door, not doing anything to stop her. That was the thing about Sif, no one could stop her. Her free spirit was one of the many things he loved about her. It was also the fact that they would never be together. The sweet torture of knowing that the woman he loved was in his grasps, yet he would never be able to keep his hold on her.


End file.
